Summer's Misadventure
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Short story I wrote on one of my strange little characters, Summer Ten'ou. I made up most of the characters except the obvious ones owned by Naoko, and Melissa (made by Mimi Kamiya 3000).


sma Based on my own adventures of the weekend. Scary, ne? 

I had to wait to write it until now, since it's hard to type with a wrist brace on your arm. Luckily I only had to wear it for a day.   


**Summer's Misadventure******

It had started out as a somewhat normal day. My twin Winter and I were helping out Momma and Pappa with painting the siding for our new house. Our other two sisters had somehow wiggled their way out of work for the day, and gotten to go to the mall. But, unlike my twin, I liked to put things off. It was Sunday, and I realized I still had homework to do. 

Momma wasn't very happy that I wasn't done, but she allowed me to go inside and finish. It was time for everyone to take a break anyway.   
  
I sat on the couch taking notes and doing my algebra homework while Winter played Nintendo 64. She said it was my own fault, and I probably would have had it done if I'd used my study hall for studying, and not having lengthly conversations with the guys. 

"Finally! I'm done!" I exclaimed. Winter looked at me. "All of it?" she remarked, sounding surprised. "Yes, all of it! See? Science, math, and language arts! I even started to finish my daily geography and my current events!" I said happily. "What about your rocks?" she asked. "My... rocks?" I blinked. "Don't you remember? We need three different rocks for science tomorrow!" she exclaimed. I thought a moment, and figured out that she was right. "Shimatta," I cursed under my breath. 

*** 

"Pappa! I'm going down to the creek to get some rocks for my homework! I'll be back in about ten minutes!" I exclaimed. I heard a mumbled "okay" from my Pappa, and that was enough for me. I hopped on my bike and rode the short distance down the road to the creek. 

I parked my bike by the side of the road and carefully went down the steep bank. Finding a neat looking rock on my way down, I picked it up and put it in my back pocket. 

The bank was kind of slippery, but I managed to get all the way down safely. Looking in the creek, I grabbed another rock and put it in my front pocket, since my back one was being taken up. I found a third rock I thought looked cool, so I went to pick it up. 

I leaned over a little too far, and slipped off the rock I was standing on. Right into the creek. 

Not only was my back end very wet, but I was in pain. The "neat" rock I had found on my way down was, needless to say, very pointy. Especially on the side that dug into my skin. Not mentioning that I had tried to break the fall with my hand, and had only injured my wrist doing so. 

I whimpered, it really hurt. But what made it worse was that I'd heard a car coming. In the back of the car was my crush, Melissa, and her sister Roxanne. They both smiled and waved at me, and Roxanne giggled. She had to see me at the worse point of my day, didn't she? 

Although I was embarassed and a bit angry, I got up and grabbed the rock I had been reaching for, shoving it in my other front pocket.I removed the sharp rock from my back pocket, and threw it as far as I could. I took a smaller, smoother rock and put it in my back pocket, assuring that it would not injure me any further. 

I got up to ride my bike back home, but it had fallen over, hit something, and the chain fell off. It wouldn't normally be a big problem, I'd just put it back on and everything would be fine, but this was different. I was already agitated and this just wasn't helping. Plus my wrist was screaming with pain. 

Then I heard a vehicle coming again. _Oh great, _I thought. _It's probably the Kino's again. Melissa's really going to think I'm a loser.___

But lucky for me it wasn't any of the Kinos. "You okay, Hime-chan?" a voice asked. I smiled. "Pappa!" I exclaimed. "Makoto told me she saw you in the creek. Are you hurt?" she asked. I shrugged. "Really it's only my wrist," I replied. She looked at my wrist and nodded. "And your ego, eh? Roxanne was still giggling by the time they reached our house. But luckily Melissa was defending you." She winked at me. "But now, tell me where your bike is so I can tie it to the car and we can get home.. Lauren invited Jade over for dinner, so you have to help your mother. After I get you a brace for your wrist, I think it's sprained." 

I groaned, but inside I was happy. Things hadn't turned out quite so bad, and my older sister's cool boyfriend was staying for dinner. Besides, I'd have the next day at school to explain myself to Melissa. 


End file.
